7 Minutes in Hell
by The Unintended Muse
Summary: Whilst at a hyped-up party, a small group of students get bored. Now they all get 7 Minutes to do exactly what they want to do to the partner the other students pick out for them. And Draco has wanted to do something to Harry for a very long time. SLASH!
1. 7 Minutes In Hell

TITLE: 7 Minutes in Hell

PAIRING: DracoxHarry

WARNINGS: Childish (or not-so-childish) games, boyxboy, PWP

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own the guys, the universe or the game. I only own the computer this was written on. Oh, I barely do. My father bought it for me ages ago -.- So, all summed up: I own nothing, I just give it all away! To you! :D

SUMMARY: Whilst at a hyped-up party, a small group of students get bored. Now they all get 7 Minutes to do exactly what they want to do to the partner the other students pick out for them. And Draco has wanted to do something to Harry for a very long time.

A/N: So, this is what comes out of me having too many silly ideas. But who could ever resist putting those guys together in a closet? :b Anyway! I wanna thank my awesome beta, Discombulated person (Note: Discumbulated person is the coolest beta ever! xD) and my pre-beta, Supreme Mugwump (who is not from this site ): But thanks to her anyway!) And of course I wish you will all enjoy this, and please tell me if you do! (Hint: You just click on the button in the bottom that says "Review this story/chapter" xD) … Mkay, that was a lot of meaningless talking! Thanks for reading!

* * *

When they said there was a party being throw in the room of requirements, Harry had seriously thought they meant a party, and not just "a random gathering of people at night in which twelve gallons of butter-beer would be consumed".

Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with a bunch of other Gryffindor sixth-years, had arrived to the room of requirements at eight. At nine, each of them had had at least five butter-beers and the first bottle of fire-whiskey had been opened. The scratchy, wicked riffs of The Weird Sister's lead guitarist, Kirley McCormack, were crackling in the background of the voices of the twenty, odd people who were gathered, although no one was dancing. Harry thought to himself that lame didn't even cover how much this party sucked. There weren't even any hot girls, as he imagined there would be – there weren't even any fairly pretty (and easy) girls he could get it off with. And if Hermione hadn't been busy sucking on Zacharias Smith's face, he would've asked Ron and her to get the hell out of there.

The oddest thing was that not even Ginny, who was known to be an enthusiastic party-freak, and her new golden boy weren't doing anything, but hanging out with Luna Lovegood in the far corner of the room. Now: if Ginny wasn't dead-hammered and freaking out, people were definitely not in any mood to party right now and wouldn't be later. And Harry considered himself as a part of the people.

Dean Thomas approached him accompanied by his better half, Seamus Finnegan, and a half-emptied bottle of fire-whiskey. They were looking drunker than Harry had ever seen them before, yelling some incoherent non-sense at him as they got closer. Harry was shaking his head at them, hoping to be able to avoid them – unfortunately he wasn't.

"Oi, Harry! You gotta taste this!" Seamus exclaimed happily, grinning as he attempted to hand Harry the almost-finished bottle in his hand. Harry wondered how many bottles Seamus and Dean had already emptied before this one, and looked at them with the slightest hint of concern in his glance.

"Hey guys," Harry said a bit awkwardly, sipping at his beer. "But, eh, no thanks. Maybe some other time."

Seamus rolled his eyes at the dark-haired boy and took a swig, coughing as he laughed.

"You're so boring Harry! You have nooo idea of what you're missing out on! This stuff really burns!" Dean pulled the bottle out of his friends hand as Harry nodded indulgently at them.

"Yeah, that's what I'd feared," he said when the two other boys began giggling frantically and shaking their heads (and the rest of their bodies) at him. Harry pulled away, judging they were simply too drunk to notice when Harry drew backwards, away from the crowds that slowly was gathering again near the dance-floor. He watched them for some time, and admitted to himself that he preferred to stay in the shadows. And, he discovered not much later, he obviously wasn't the only one.

"Hey, watch it, Scarface!" Someone snarled behind him as he bumped into another body. No, not a body; he'd bumped into Draco Malfoy. Of all the people he could've chosen to stumble into, it had to be Malfoy.

Harry turned around to face the blonde boy, opening his mouth as he thought of a proper answer to give his enemy. And then, just when he was about to give Malfoy his mocking reply, it occurred to him how long it was since he'd seen the other boy on a closer hand. And Harry concluded secretly that he certainly hadn't gotten any uglier.

'It's definitely the butter-beer thinking now,' he decided, realizing he hadn't said anything just when Malfoy spoke to him again. Draco's face was twisted into a dissatisfied and mocking grimace.

"What are you staring at, Potter? Found something good to look at?" He asked sourly, making a smug face at Harry. Harry had no idea of why he began to flush by this comment and he knew he shouldn't have.

"What are you doing here?" He finally found power in his voice to ask, still a little flustered. Draco snorted at him and crossed his arms.

"What, you don't think I have a social-life, Potter? This is a party, in case you were too mind-numbingly stupid to notice!"

Harry pressed his lips together and sent the blonde a cold glance through his dark lashes.

"I'll change my question then: Why would you attempt a party without speaking or interacting with anyone? I wouldn't exactly call that socializing!"

Draco looked at him with newfound fury, and sent him a piercing look with his cold, grey eyes, clenching his teeth and clutching his fists into hard balls. However, before he could get to answer Harry, Ron interrupted their fight, stopped to look at them for a brief moment before he spoke, obviously doubting whether this was a good or a bad time.

Apparently, he concluded that it wasn't all too bad.

"Ey, Harry, a bunch of us are gonna play Spin the Bottle over here, you wanna join?" Ron looked hopefully at him, a little slurry though, and Harry just replied with a shrug. He thought that at least he could get Malfoy off his back, and anything was better than ending up duelling with the blonde while they were both drunk. Much to his irritation though, Malfoy followed him and Ron as they walked towards the small group that was gathering in a circle in the middle of the dance-floor. A few metres away, a large closet had appeared. Harry creased his eyebrows, but didn't ask any questions of its origin or purpose... yet.

Draco scowled behind him, still with his arms crossed. Harry had always wondered how that boy could manage to look so bitchy all the time.

"So, who's in the closet?" He asked sarcastically, receiving another icy glance from Harry as he turned around. Harry almost spat his words out.

"I thought you were gonna ditch this place?"

Draco smirked, coming up with a challenging attitude towards Harry who didn't like the way Draco seemed to know more about this than he did.

"Not if someone's getting out of the... _that_... closet," he said, joining the circle with no further words, taking a seat besides Blaise Zabini. Ron pulled Harry down in the other end, joining some Hufflepuffs who all looked way too innocent to even be present at this party. Harry noticed that Hermione and Zacharias Smith had mysteriously vanished from the room – and Harry, less than the rest of the crowd, probably, didn't want to know where they were going, and what they were going to do.

Some brown-haired Rawenclaw-girl had found a bottle and placed it the middle of the circle. She was smiling evilly – a smile that gave Harry a disturbing feeling. He needed more alcohol. Luckily, someone had abandoned their butter-beer close to him. He emptied it in one slug, looking at the brown-haired girl whom he recalled having called Margaret before.

"Okay," she said, gaining the group's attention as she fiddled with the bottle. "These are the rules: Someone spins the bottle, and the person whom it points at, has to go into the closet with someone. The one, who spun the bottle, now chooses who shall accompany the one it pointed at. Whoever he or she chooses has seven minutes to do whatever he or she wants to do to the first person. And there are no exceptions and no chickening-out. If you're chosen, you're not allowed to resist in any way. Are you with me?"

Everybody nodded, and Harry saw how the reactions were very different; some looked smug – mostly the boys – while others looked terrified. Some were glaring nervously around the group to see whom he or she could be trapped in a closet with. Harry was just feeling very numb, and was now very unsure about having agreed to participate in this game. However, he couldn't possibly back out now – he'd completely lose his good reputation and no one would ever respect him again. And he was even the boy who lived!

Harry doubted very much whether he was ever going to live through this though. What was he supposed to do? Rape some girl? This was... sick! Sick and wrong and completely and utterly immature.

He looked around the circle, trying to find someone he'd actually tried to score if it hadn't been on others compromises. Padma and Pavarti were pretty good-looking, and there really wasn't anything wrong with those blond, elder girls in the far end of the circle, who all were dressed shamelessly revealing. At some point, Harry had fastened his glance at Draco, and suddenly he noticed that Draco was blushing brightly. Harry looked away quickly, hoped that the blonde had not taken account on his weird glance. Sick. That was what this was.

Margaret and her friend had already decided who to spin the bottle. The first couple had been picked out; Padma was going in the closet with Ernie MacMillian, and he looked very satisfied. Harry reached out for another beer; he hoped that with the right amount of alcohol, he'd no longer feel sad for Padma, and stop acting like a virginal loser. And during the seven minutes, which Padma actually seemed to be enjoying very much, he ended up drinking three and a half beers. Harry could feel that it was getting much, much harder to concentrate. He looked around the circle again; it was Padma's turn to spin the bottle.

It ended at Ron, who widened his eyes, more than a slight hint of fear. He'd been laughing greatly when Padma had been chosen. She was now attempting to avenge herself.

"Lavender," she said, smirking widely and evilly, glancing at Ron with pure coolness.

"Why don't you go having your Seven minutes in heaven with Ron? You really deserve them."

Lavender, dead-hammered and way too willingly, got up and stumbled towards the closet, reaching down for Ron's hand as she dragged him up. He looked mortified, but Harry could see that a bulge was already forming in his pants. This was going to get really, really ugly, he thought – and Ron was going to enjoy it all too much. Much more than Lavender and Padma would probably like him to.

They all waited for Lavender to get started; first they only kissed, and as everyone'd expected, Ron was far from reluctant towards her. Then she zipped down his pants – which were dumped shortly after, and everybody grinned. Harry figured this was like listening to Dudley watching porn-videos – the eerie fact was just that Ron was his friend, and that he'd had no intentions to hear him get sucked off ever in his life. Oh, how nightmares seems to always come true before the dreams.

Ron was supporting himself against the inner walls of the closet, and they were beginning to make an awful lot of noise in there. But just when Ron was closest to his climax – as they could all hear very vividly – seven minutes had passed. They'd definitely spend too much time on foreplay. Ron put his pants on again and buckled his belt. When the doors were opened and the two of them exited, Lavender was wearing a thick, satisfied grin and Ron's cock was throbbing against his jeans. Most of the participating students giggled, some of them laughing directly at him. His best friend was flustered and didn't look him in the eyes – mainly because Harry was avoiding his.

"Okay, guys," Lavender said, as the held the bottle in her hands (no one really wanted to think were they'd been only minutes ago). "I thought this was getting a little too boring. So I think I'm gonna spice it up a little!"

She placed the bottle on the floor again, and began to spin it. Her words did not sound good to Harry. Not good at all. And then, to his great horror, he realized that the bottle had stopped at him. He didn't flush now; he just turned pale. Holy crap. He was so dead.

Lavender smiled with pure evilness, the kind of cruelty that only girls can contain. She cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh, Harry. How interesting. Well... this is almost too good to be true. How hard it is to resist this temptation... Oh well, you're probably gonna like it." Lavender turned her head around, looking into a certain pair of clear, grey ones. Oh no. No fucking way in hell, no!

"Draco," she said over-sweetly, smirking widely. "Why don't you go to heaven for seven minutes with Harry?"

At this point, Harry had tried to convince himself it was all a dream. A bad one, but nevertheless, just a dream. How could anyone... this was... this was not just sick. This was cruel! And terrifying, regardless. How could he ever – just the mere image of Draco and him... no!

Draco and Harry looked into each other's eyes, and whilst Harry's expressed fear and disbelief, Draco looked way too self-satisfied and way, way too confident. His lips curved into a smirk.

"Get your wings and your halo, Scarface, we've just been picked by God." And then Draco got up and walked ever-so-gracefully towards the dark-woodened closet, jerking his head in Harry's direction. He made a smug face.

"You coming, Harry? Oh, but you will be."

This caused an explosion of laughter within the audience as Harry nervously got on his feet, partly supported by Ron, who didn't seem sure of whether he should laugh with the rest of the group, or cry with – or at least on behalf of – Harry.

As he spent the last seconds in his life as a straight guy, Harry watched Draco's body, concluding that this was probably not going to be as bad as he thought. He'd tried to convince himself earlier that he'd never fantasized about having that pale, lean body rubbed against him, feeling the flexed and hard muscles of his chest, tasting the sweetness of his mouth and –

No! He hadn't. And he shouldn't be thinking like this now. He should be thinking repulsing, disgusting thoughts that could pull his mind away from these filthy fantasies that was making his cock rise to attention. Harry looked at the room for the last time before he stepped into the darkness of the closet, Draco painfully close to him. He could feel the other boy's eyes at him, as two sets of cold hands pulled his shirt off. Draco's long, talented fingers stroke the muscles of his chest, as he pulled Harry into a kiss filled with too much energy and passion. Harry tried to ignore that his body liked this. He tried to ignore the fact that his entire self was begging, no aching, to kiss the blonde back.

"You're gonna like this," Draco whispered against the hollow of his neck, leading Harry's hands towards his crotch, letting him feel how rock-hard he was beneath the prison of his tight, black jeans.

'I already like this far too much,' Harry thought, experiencing how his fingers began to open Draco's pants, grasping his hardened member between his trembling hands. Draco chuckled slightly and moved his fingers away, kissing Harry again, sneaking his tongue in between the dark-haired boy's lips, tasting the warmth temptation of Harry's mouth. And then Draco mercilessly rubbed himself against Harry, causing him to moan of the pleasure that the friction between their bodies made. It felt too good. He needed more – maybe he even wanted more – and he needed it now.

Draco unzipped the other boy's pants quickly and unbuckled his belt, exposing his throbbing erection to the heated darkness. He could hear Draco sighing as he got down on his knees, kissing the tip of Harry's cock softly before taking it in cautiously and causing Harry to moan reluctantly by the overwhelming heat of Draco's mouth. This was cruel. How could he control his body when Draco was doing this to him?

Draco slowly, teasingly, moved his way up Harry's length, curving his tongue around the shaft, taunting the tender skin with the tip of his tongue as he sucked greedily on it. He nibbled the skin at times and increased the level of tightness when he reached the tip, causing shivers of pure, unspoiled pleasure to run up Harry's spine as he sighed, trying not to groan loudly as Draco mercilessly began to mouth-fuck him. Harry couldn't think clearly anymore and was losing control completely. He was thrusting into Draco's mouth and the other boy didn't even mind. He completed a steady rhythm, moving his hands up Harry's length to reach for his balls, playing with the soft skin tauntingly as Harry could feel himself being pushed towards the edge unwillingly.

No, he thought dimly, this was definitely willingly. Harry couldn't recall having had better sex in his entire life.

He'd bit his lip hard not to moan, and had more or less succeeded, but when Draco pressed on his member firmly, pressing his own lips together hard, Harry came without a warning and almost screamed because of the pleasure that hit him like a wave, sending shivers through his body, from head to toe, top to bottom.

In this very moment, they realized that people were laughing, although more nervously this time. Margaret made it clear that time was up, giggling madly as Harry dragged up his pants and underwear, trembling wilder than he'd ever done before. Draco leaned in and embraced Harry, kissing him for the last time before the doors opened. Harry could feel that Draco was painfully erect himself and realized how he actually desired very badly – too badly – to finish Draco off. He never got to do so, however, as he was forced into the circle again, obligated to spin the bottle.

But Harry didn't need vengeance, he thought, as he admitted to himself just how much he'd enjoyed having his enemy sucking on him like that. And Harry could now not decide whether the time in the closet had been seven minutes in heaven... or hell.


	2. Favorite Worst Nightmare

A/N: The awaited sequel to "7 minutes in heaven" that you've all been asking for! Thank you so much for all the reviews! You are the precious little treasures that remind me why I'm writing! :D Actually, I wasn't sure I would have it done by this month, but I made it (although my evil internet prevented me from sending it to my beloved beta, Discombobulatedperson! Shame on it!) and this is much thanks to Arctic Monkeys and their amazing music! This one is inspired by "D is for Dangerous", which I think you should all hear, simply because it's good music! :b Anyway, I hope you enjoy the sequel! I'll be posting a short A-Z-thing sometime in the future, inspired by the very same song, also HP/DM ^^. Enjoy!3

***

It took Draco some time to get rid of the extreme sensations that raged within his body, and he also had to resist the urge to randomly break into a dance of victory, as he sat down in the small circle again, desperately trying to ignore the throbbing hard-on that was still pressing against his jeans.

He'd fucked Harry Potter! And the golden boy had liked it! He'd practically begged him to do it! Oh well, maybe he hadn't fucked him as much as let him fuck his mouth. But it was much the same, wasn't it? Just the glory of being able to touch that sexy, dark-haired brat was a privilege beyond what he'd ever dreamed of, he thought, smiling rather smugly at his enemy – because they still were enemies, right? He thought that Harry, whatever he was to him, looked quite nervous. Actually, now that he thought of it, Harry looked right out paralyzed. Perhaps he hadn't known that boys could have such a good time together? Perhaps he hadn't known he was into guys at all. In that case, Draco seemed to have opened new doors to him. And behind those doors, with a great smile on his face, Draco himself would stand with his arms wide open to introduce Harry to the wonders of this world. He was ready to receive everything Harry would – and could –give him, and was more than ready to give Harry everything he deserved himself. He looked briefly at the other boy again; ah, how could he still look this good – somewhat calm, even – when he'd just been fucked in the way he had in that bloody closet?!, Draco wondered, not really able to get mad at Harry. He hadn't realized that he was gazing obviously at Harry, who'd been busy turning the bottle and sending another dreading couple into the darkness and mysterious depths of the closet. Draco almost fell backwards from his sitting position when Harry laid his eyes on him and returned his curious gaze. His green, breathtaking eyes were burning with something Draco could so easily recognize: pure, raw, almost animalistic lust.

Flirtatiously, he winked at Harry and smiled encouraging and seductively, a suggestive edge to the way he cocked his eyebrows. Harry flushed into a deep shade of red, and Draco thought with an inward sigh that he looked remarkably cute tonight. Not that he didn't always look cute – but tonight... tonight, he was irresistible.

The thing about Potter was probably that he just seemed so goddamn innocent, but that Draco just couldn't imagine that no one had ever urged to have that marvelous, stunning body before. How could you not have ever desired to just touch him, stroke his gorgeous chest with those strong muscles, tousle that wonderful, pitch-black, messy mane of hair and kiss those plumb, pink lips?

It was so strange to Draco that no one seemed to dream of Harry. He did, that was for sure. And he hoped that tonight, some of his many dreams would come true – his endless fantasies and day-dreaming finally becoming real. Oh well, at least some of them. He wouldn't want to push Harry too far if he was really that virginal. The other boy shot him one long, lustful glance and licked his lips attentively. He wanted Draco just as bad as Draco wanted him, didn't he? Oh god, how was it even possible to be that sexy, Draco thought, fighting yet another raging hard-on. However, it seemed that no one in the group were noticing this anymore – the couple that had just been locked up had got to be the most enthusiastic one this evening. Draco of course knew that Harry had been just as enthusiastic as well, he just hadn't been it intentionally – hell, he'd probably not even been aware before it had been too late.

'But he will be,' Draco thought. 'When I get that arse in range, he'll be more willingly than he can ever dream of being. Slut.'

There was only one problem left, being that they were more or less unable to even leave the bloody party. They couldn't just walk out of it – no, people were more than likely to notice that, at least, and they'd probably wonder when the two arch-enemies had suddenly become so freaking fond of each other. It wasn't like they'd expressed exactly how much they'd liked to be locked up together. And Draco was very sure that neither of them would be very fond of the attention it'd bring them if they just got up and started running. Actually, they were more likely to just start dry-humping each other at the spot, which only gave them more reason to find a more... eh... private location to get things stirred up. Besides, Draco wanted them to be able to let go of all restraints – to go wild like the animals they truly could be together.

It seemed like Harry was doing some of the same thinking – he kept staring at the door with puzzlement, probably wondering if he could use the accio-spell to get his invisibility-cloak. Well, that would still leave Draco with yet another problem, wouldn't it? Oh god, just the thought of being so close to Harry, hidden from the other again, made his cock ache painfully much. Why the hell had he decided to wear such tight jeans tonight anyway? The mere feeling of the fabric against his pulsing cock made him wince and want to scream in anticipation. He had to get out of here. Now. Before he ended up coming with just the thought of having Harry by himself... naked... willing... horny... screaming for him to just fuck him.

'You'll have to change your strategy, Mr. Malfoy, or this will end up in a quite embarrassing way,' he thought, biting his lip hard and glaring edgily around the crowd. Could he somehow bewitch the bottle to turn his way, and then get seven more minutes with Harry? Draco shook his head mentally; no, they'd definitely need far more than seven minutes in the way his body was reacting to just the thought. And Harry seemed just as excited as he was. God-fucking-dammit he needed to plunge his dick into something right now! Why could time not freeze and let him get out of here?! Why, oh, why?!

The couple stumbled out of the closet, both looking messy and, well, freshly fucked. Their breathings were heavy, and they almost couldn't manage to get the air properly into their lungs. They even smelled of sex, which made Draco even hornier. He hadn't deserved this, had he? Had he been that bad a person? He'd never killed anyone! And truly, only a murderer deserved a punishment like this. A murderer could just rape someone. Draco had to wait. He hated waiting. Especially when what he wanted was so close to him.

He caught Harry's eyes, and mimicked three simple words:

"Need. You. Now." He almost growled with frustration when the girl giggled and toyed with the bottle. He wanted so much to just end this idiotic game. He wanted Harry, and that crowd was the only thing standing between Draco and his enemy's gorgeous arse. Could anyone beside him see the significance of this problem? He could feel very clearly how he was seeing the world through sex-goggles right now.

And then, suddenly, Harry got up, glaring confusedly at the crowd before stuttering a bit. Then he gathered his voice and flushed. Everybody was directing their glances at his stiffened cock, which was pushing visibly against his jeans. Harry cleared his voice and tried to speak firmly, looking at Draco the entire time.

"I'll just go to the bathroom," he said, sounding very non-Harry. Lust. His voice was hoarse with desire. When everybody turned at the new couple, Harry smirked at Draco and mimicked five new words, sending another wave of lust through the blonde.

"Then. Come. And. Get. Me."

When Harry had left, Draco was up before anyone could get to react. He'd left the room before you could count to ten, and was panting although he was quite fit. He searched the corridor for any signs of Harry, but was unable to determine where he'd gone to. Had he really went to the bathroom? Was that some sort of kink he had, Draco wondered.

He decided to lean against the wall for a few seconds and gather his breath. Then he walked towards the first empty classroom he could find, hoping to find his long-wanted reward in there. He was disappointed to find it empty, and angrily slammed his fist into the table, letting out a loud, growling sound before feeling a familiar, hot breath in his neck and inhaling the most alluring scent he knew.

"Potter!" He almost screamed, being turned around and leaned into a warm embrace. "You fucking bastard! Where've you been? Pissing?!"

Harry chucked breathlessly and pulled Draco into a long, yearning kiss. He took his time to explore the blonde's mouth and tease him just the way the other boy had teased him in the closet. Draco thought he was going to explode with the strong sensations Harry was filling him with.

"Mm, I want my sweet revenge," he murmured in a raspy voice, kissing Draco's neck softly, leaving small love-bites to mark his enemy. Draco winced and twisted in his arms, and didn't even do an effort to control his breath anymore. Their cocks were rubbed against each other, and Draco was grinding his hips against Harry, begging for attention to his lower parts.

"Fuck you," he panted, claiming Harry's lips again, beginning to undress him clumsily. He didn't even know how to move his hands, but just searched for whatever might feel like buttons, ties and belts. Just to challenge Harry, he began rubbing his cock through the fabric of jeans, feeling how they were already becoming visibly wet with the moisture of his pre-cum.

"No, I am gonna fuck _you_," Harry corrected him, almost ripping Draco's shirt off, suddenly kissing him with much more force than the other boy had expected. He let out a surprised moan, and bit his lip hard in an attempt to control himself. He pressed his eyelids together, and focused on the tiny spots of light that was dancing in the darkness. Harry took in his lobe and nuzzled it in a teasing manner.

"As I said, this is my revenge. This is my seven minutes."

Draco snorted, but couldn't really make it sound right, as he was now groaning from the intense pleasure that Harry was causing him. He'd begun to stroke his chest, taking his nipples in his mouth before curling his tongue around them. Draco wanted to say something, wanted to make him stop and just let him fuck him, but couldn't get a single syllable out properly anymore.

Harry smiled smugly and kissed his belly, placing his hands at Draco's hips, kissing the tip of his cock lightly.

"I knew you wouldn't mind," he added, taking Draco in slowly, toying with the tip of his cock, making him wait just longer. Draco growled again, but this sounded more like some sort of whining. He leaned back against the table behind him, his legs going weak, his body not able to stand up by itself any longer.

"Potter... fuck... I'm... gonna... come... if ... you don't... get... your bloody... act... together!" He managed to get out, as Harry took him in more entirely, sucking eagerly on him in a reckless manner. And although there was no specific rhythm, Draco was still having a hard time not just screaming out his – lover's? Enemy's? – name and coming hard. Harry grinned.

"Everything in time, Draco, I just thought you wanted to know how it feels to be screwed like this," he commented between his attempts to practically mouth-fuck the blonde. Draco had noticed, and was pleased to hear, that Harry was using his first-name. Something he wasn't sure he'd be able to do. For now.

Draco snarled at Harry and did something he'd always wanted to – he reached out and grabbed that black, messy mane, pulling his head closer, and in the same time forcing him to slow down the pace. Jesus Christ, if this continued, he wouldn't be able to fuck Harry in the way he'd intended to.

"If only you would let me screw you!" Draco said bitterly, waves of pleasure weakening him visibly. His uneven breath was getting faster, and at some point, he'd stopped breathing for several seconds. Harry chuckled and got up to kiss Draco again. The way that the alcohol, pre-cum and Harry's breath were mingled together made Draco feel slightly dizzy. He pulled Harry's hair and groaned. He could still feel Harry's cock pressing forcefully against his crotch.

"You think that _you're_ gonna fuck _me_?" Harry asked in a light, breathless voice. Draco shrugged, and looked into those green eyes; they had a playful shade that he didn't really know if he cared much for. He just really, really wanted to have sex. Why did Harry have to torture him in this way?

"Well, I thought that was... obvious," he said, sinking a lump, surprised that he could even get the words out in the way his body seemed to have lost all power. Harry kissed him again, continuing down his neck, licking and nibbling and sucking as it pleased him. Draco couldn't make himself tell the boy to stop right now. Just the feeling of Harry's soft lips against his body seemed to over-power him entirely. The room was spinning, and Harry was taking in his cock again, drawing his tongue up the hardened shaft in spirals. He moved his hands down Draco's bum and felt it with a sigh. Then he smiled.

"No, I think I'll want to take care of that one myself," he concluded, getting up to kiss Draco again. "Don't you agree?"

Draco groaned impatiently, grinding his hips against Harry. His cock was still aching for attention, and Harry hadn't finished him off yet. Again, Draco found himself wondering what he'd done to deserve this kind of torturing. When this was over, he'd start being a good person. And probably try and get it on with Harry again. God, his body was godlike. It was overwhelming.

Harry kissed his cheek, his forehead, his lips – it seemed like every inch of his burning skin had been touched by Harry's lip, gently, roughly or just briefly. But that was not all he wanted.

"Please, Harry, just shag me. Now!" He added in an ordering manner. He'd been used to getting what he wanted – but Harry just seemed to love the way he was keeping him in the dark. Oh yes, he was truly in a dark place.

Harry sighed overdramatically and kissed Draco, before turning him around cautiously and grinning at him while taking his arse in view.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" He teased, kissing the back of his neck quickly before reaching for his wand and doing a lubrication-spell on himself and a preparation one for Draco, who snarled warningly. The warmth only reminded him of what was coming.

"Stop boasting and start fucking, all-right?" He asked, arching his back and reaching out to get Harry closer. The other boy nodded with a smug smile on his swollen lips. He leaned in and nibbled Draco's earlobe playfully.

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get," he whispered, pressing his throbbing member against Draco's entrance. The other boy winched and gasped in anticipation. "After all, you always get what you want, don't you, you spoiled little brat?"

Draco's hissing noise was ruined by a loud, surprised groan when Harry pushed into him, cautiously at first. But Draco seemed used to this – and he wasn't even sure that he was surprised by this. He drew himself out before plunging in again, making his thrusts harder and harder for each time, not even concentrating on putting force into them. He'd waited for this in what seemed like years.

Draco was moaning and twisting at his moves, and for every time Harry slammed into him, his cock twitched. He'd almost forgot how hard – not to mention close – he'd been himself, but in the moment he remembered, he reached out for his rock-hard member and started pumping it in the same rhythm Harry was producing. He clenched his teeth as Harry entangled his fingers with the blonde's and joined in on his frantic touches. When Harry raised the pace, Draco allowed himself to let out a groan, and wasn't sure whether it was of pain or pleasure. Harry was slamming into him forcefully, and had left out all restraints when he lost control over his body. His head was spinning, his body was shaking and his movements had become reckless and uncontrolled. He couldn't count the sensations that went through his body every time he thrust hard into Draco, and was forgetting to bite his lip. He was screaming Draco's name out loud, and could feel the other boy approaching his climax as he came closer and closer to the edge himself. The next few thrusts were almost painful, as his entire body was aching to just come, his cock pulsating madly. Unintentionally, he pushed himself into Draco with more force than ever, slamming their bodies against the table as he'd squeezed Draco's cock , making him come all over their entwined hands. The blonde arched his back and moaned out Harry's name in an almost screaming manner, as Harry felt himself being emptied inside the other boy. He was overwhelmed by the intense wave of pleasure, and lost his breath and mind completely as he stumbled forwards, leaning in over Draco, who was kneeling on the floor.

"Holy f-fuck," Draco panted, clenching his fists hard as he tried to comprehend the sensations that were filling his body. Harry's naked body was sprawled over his, and he wasn't sure that his lover was even conscious. It wouldn't surprise him if he'd fainted.

However, Harry soon gathered enough strength in his body to sit down on the floor, leaning against the table for support. He was blinking, absorbed in thought, before he turned at Draco.

"You're bloody amazing," he said, breathless and worn out. And although he was sitting on a cold stone-floor, he also felt amazing. "You're..."

"Fan-fuckting-tastic and, what's more, so incredibly sexy that it shouldn't even be fucking legal," Draco ended his sentence, smiling wryly, glowing with awe. He'd had sex with Harry. Harry had been inside him; Harry had kissed him and touched him and shown his affection for him in every goddamn visible way he could. He was in heaven.

"But you know what?" Draco asked, kissing Harry softly just inches from his lips – on purpose. He smiled. "This is fucking unfair."

"It is?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco nodded, trying very hard to be serious.

"Yes. If I'd this long, I would've done way better in there. I want more than seven minutes to return the favour. I want another shot!" Draco said in a complaining voice. Harry chuckled and pulled Draco into another kiss before replying:

"I would've given you that anyway."


End file.
